


Plans For The Future

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, America/England Fluff (Hetalia), Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dinner, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: It's a decent, honest question. Really. Arthur wants to know the truth. And...well, he gets it. To say the very least, he technically gets it.Oneshot/drabble





	Plans For The Future

“So.” Arthur said. He was glad to see Al for once. The two of them didn’t always get along though, but right now he hoped that didn’t matter. Come to think about it…they’d always had a weird relationship. That’s just how they tended to be. “What are your plans for the future?”

It was his way of asking how he was. He hoped he knew that.

Alfred paused. He had to think about that for a moment. He wanted to give the right answer. When he figured it out though, he smiled.

“Lunch.”

Arthur resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He shouldn’t even have been surprised, if he was going to be honest with himself.

“No, I meant long term.”

Now Alfred frowned.

“Oh, um. I guess…dinner?”

Figures.


End file.
